El camino del Rey
by E.N.D rinnegan
Summary: Al final de la guerra con los quincys el equilibrio de las almas fue roto devido a todas las almas que fueron destruidas por los quincys, destruyendo el mundo humano y la sociedad de almas, ese fue el costo de la guerra
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es un historia que ha estado en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo, pero al ser un crossover nunca tuve las agallas para publicarlo, pero ahora lo estoy publicando ya que las ideas de esta historia son grandes, y a la vez son las que no me dejan concentrarme en mi otra historia jeje, haci que reuniendo un poco de valor decido publicarlo para ver cómo va esta historia**

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Bleach o School DxD no me pertenecen**

QUE ESTA PASANDO" grito mientras el suelo empezaba a quebrarse al igual que el mismo cielo

"el balance se rompió, es el precio de la guerra" mientras se veía como los múltiples edificios empezaban a derrumbarse

"que significa eso" viendo como algunas almas empezaban a desvanecerse

"las almas que fueron destruidas en la guerra contra los quincy, afectaron el balance del mundo espiritual y el mundo humano, ahora estos estamos pagando el precio de la guerra, el único que no está siendo afectado es el hueco mundo, debido a la gran cantidad de hollows que viven hay"

"p-p-pero mis hermanas"

"ellas morirán al igual que todos, irnos a vivir al hueco mundo no es una opción para la sociedad de almas"

"HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN PERO YO VOY POR MIS HERMANAS y luego nos vamos al hueco mundo" susurro para sí mismo mientras este corrió a buscar a uno de sus amigos para que se lo abra un senkaimon al mundo humano

"has lo que quieres kurosaki Ichigo"

"es sensato dejarlo hacer eso Capitán comandante"

"aun que me duela admitirlo es verdad, un Shinigami no puede vivir en hueco mundo nanao-chan" Contesto el capitán comandante mientras este empezaba a contemplar los últimos segundos de la sociedad de almas

"aun haci sabes que Kenpachi lo siguiendo para poder disfrutar de una última batalla" pregunto nanao mientras esta se sentaba alado de Shunsui apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras esta empezaba a derramar lágrimas

"lo sé, al final Kenpachi ira donde sea que haya una buena batalla, y él sabe que los problemas acompañan siempre a kurosaki" mientras este empezaba a limpiar las lágrimas de nanao mientras veían como el cielo ya estaba totalmente quebrado

"parece que este es el Adiós nanao-chan"

"si, Adiós taicho" mientras esta le daba una pequeña sonrisa

 **En el hueco mundo**

Ichigo, sus hermanas con Kenpachi, ikkaku y Yumichika estaban junto a Nel y sus "seguidores" quienes abrieron una Garganta para que ichigo junto con sus hermanas y los demás para que lleguen al hueco mundo

"es peligroso quedarnos aquí afuera" contesto Nel "tu hermana Karin y Yuzu son actualmente comida fácil para los Adjuchas, lo mejor sería ir a las noches" contesto Nel mientras que todos asintieron callados, hasta incluso Kenpachi estaba en silencio

 **Un par de horas después**

Después de una gran caminata pudieron llegar a las noches donde se encontraban muchos Arrancars que ichigo pudo reconocer pero al que mas reconoció fue a Grimmjow quien lo miraba con ira en sus ojos,

"QUE EST" recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Starrk para poder callarlo

"disculpen, pero que hacen en hueco mundo" exigió Starrk ya que la última vez que vino un Shinigami o Quincy significo la guerra y perdida de uno de sus camaradas

"tranquilo Starrk-kun ellos vienen con migo" contesto Nel mientras que esta solo saludaba a todos con una sonrisa infantil

"espero que tengas buenos motivos Nelliel"

"los tengo" contesto con una voz seria, haciendo recuerdo a todos lo sería que podía ser cuando estaba en su forma adulta "la sociedad de almas, junto con el mundo humano ya no existen"

"QUE MIERDA DICES" grito Grimmjow mientras este estaba acercándose a ichigo para poder confrontarlo

"tranquilo Grimmjow" contesto Starrk mientras este empezaba a alejarse "ellos solo están aquí para poder salvarse, además es solo momentáneo" mientras este se alejaba bostezando

"a que te refieres" pregunto ichigo mientas este empezaba a temblar "todo lo que conocía, todo lo que quería, TODOS MIS AMIGOS ESTAN MUERTOS" grito ichigo mientras su reiatsu se alzaba mas y mas haciendo que todos se arrodillen teniendo problemas para respirar a excepción de Starrk y Kenpachi

"el hueco mundo no puede ser destruido por la gran cantidad de almas que habitan este lugar, por lo tanto es solo cuestión de tiempo antes que vuelva el equilibrio" contesto Starrk mientras este se retiraba junto con todos los hollows incluyendo a Grimmjow

"flojo, lo más seguro es que vaya a dormir" contesto una voz suave de una niña rubia "me llamo Lilynette y soy la fracción de Starrk y ese flojo se refiere que el hueco mundo no puede estar aislado por siempre, el hueco mundo necesita almas para sobrevivir, por lo tanto es solo cuestión de tiempo para que este se conecte con otro mundo con almas fuertes, o una gran cantidad de almas" contesto Lilynette

"a que te refieres niña" pregunto ikkaku

"no es obvio calvo, es como su supuesto Dangai, si se caen en el terminan en una dimensión diferente, hueco mundo es una puerta para viajar a diferentes dimensiones, solo que este puede activarse cuando su unión es rota"

"explícate bien niña, Y NO ME DIGAS CALVO"

"eso no es nada hermoso, pero estoy igual de perdido que ikkaku, podrías explicarte mejor"

"para resumir hueco mundo buscara una nueva dimensión con almas para sobrevivir, ya que su conexión con la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano fue cortada cuando esos dos se destruyeron, necesita alimentarse, hueco mundo no es diferente de otro hollow, este necesita alimentarse, pero a diferencia de cualquier hollow este devora la vida del planeta, pero solo consume lo que necesita para sobrevivir sin dañar al planeta con el cual haga su conexión, y debido a esa conexión podemos usar garganta fácilmente" mientras Lilynette se retiraba

"yumichika"

"si ichigo?"

"quiere saber si existe un kido para borrar la memoria o algo parecido" mientras ichigo abrazaba con más fuerza a sus hermanas que estaban dormidas en sus brazos mientras veía las marcas de llanto en sus rostros

"si pero hay un problema con ese kido" contesto ikkaku "pero si decides borrar 1 año de sus recuerdos también serás afectado en forma física y volverás a tener el cuerpo de hace 1 año, pero no es perfecto, y no sabemos los efectos secundarios, ya que es un kido muy peligroso y complicado, un simple error puede cambiar el carácter de uno"

"no olvides la pelea que me prometiste" contesto Kenpachi con una voz seria

"no lo olvido y no es para mí, quiero que borres la memoria de mis hermanas, quiero que tengan la memoria de 12 años y también sus cuerpos pero quiero que metas recuerdos falsos también"

"eso es fácil, pero por que los recuerdos falsos?"

"quiero que pongas en sus recuerdos que mi padre murió junto con mi madre" contesto ichigo "y necesito que alteres mi cuerpo para que parezca que tengo 17 años para no levantar sospechas en caso que el kido de mis hermanas falle"

"entendido kurosaki-sama" contesto una voz desde lo lejos de la habitación femenina que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, revelando una Arrancar de piel morena con cabello rubio "hueco mundo necesitara un líder fuerte que nos guie atravesó de este nuevo mundo, yo Tier Halibel Reyna de hueco mundo estoy a su servicio junto con todos mis hollows" contesto Halibel mientras esta hacia una reverencia

 **2 meses despues**

En la hermosa academia de Kuoh se encontraba ichigo acompañado de su hermana Karin quien estaba con un ceño fruncido mientras que Yuzu andaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras esta contaba lo que paso en clases y lo que paso antes de poder reunirse con su hermano

Al comienzo fue raro para ichigo ya que el kido salió mal, y ahora ichigo tenía su cuerpo de 17 años mientras este estaba vistiendo el uniforme de Kuoh, y este tenía el cabello largo como cuando salió del Dangai, y sus hermanas tenían 15 años pero estas tenían sus recuerdos bloqueados por una barrera que puso Yumichika

Luego vino la inscripción a Kuoh el cual no fue muy difícil, ya que ichigo junto con ikkaku lograron acceder al registro, e inventar su historial académico, junto con el de sus hermanas, luego vino la parte difícil, tuvieron que colarse al registro civil para poder sacar certificados de nacimiento, de ellos y de sus padres ya fallecidos, colocando información falsa, para que no levante sospechas

Pero lo malo fue cuando descubrió que Kuoh era una escuela de pura chicas que recientemente abrieron las puertas para los barones , algo que molesto en gran medida a sus hermanas, pero era uno de las mejores escuelas de todo Japón haci que no podía quejarse

Pero cuando entro a su aula fue todo diferente ya que este se encontraba en 3er año y su curso estaba lleno de pura chicas, ya que los cursos mixtos eran solo para los de primer año, y segundo año, siendo el único varón del 3er año siendo el objetivo de muchas burlas de sus compañeras más que todo por su nombre, y también siendo la fantasía sexual de muchas de ellas por su apariencia

"entonces el club de kendo golpeo a ese sempai por ser un pervertido" termino de contar Yuzu con una gran sonrisa

"pobre chico, seguro que no volverá a hacerlo" contesto ichigo disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que cocino Yuzu

"no lo creo Ichi-ni, ese sempai junto con sus amigos son conocidos como el trio pervertido de la academia" contesto Karin igual disfrutando de la comida de Yuzu

"NO EN LA CARA NO" se escuchó un fuerte grito que venia del lado del club de kendo

"te lo dije"

"si tenías razón, entonces eviten juntarse con el" contesto ichigo mientras que Yuzu y Karin asentían ferozmente

Mientras que todos a su alrededor empezaban a entrar a las clases ya que faltaba poco para que acabe el descanso

"yo me retiro ichigo, le prometí a koneko-chan que tendríamos una pequeña reunión de chicas" contesto Yuzu mientras esta se retiraba no sin antes dar un beso en la mejilla a ichigo "hasta más tarde ichi-ni" grito Yuzu saliendo corriendo de hay con un gran sonrojo y una gran sonrisa

"no puedo creer que lo hiciera" susurro Karin para sí mismo

"dijiste algo Karin?" pregunto ichigo sin saber a qué se referían

"a nada ichi-ni, pero al igual que Yuzu tengo que irme ya va a empezar las clases, nos vemos en la salida" contesto Karin mientras esta se levantaba sin antes dar una mirada a la mejilla que Yuzu beso, mientras que un sutil sonrojo se formó en su rostro mientras esta se retiraba

"hasta más tarde Karin, nos vemos a la salida" contesto ichigo mientras que este veía como su hermana corría rumbo a su clase

" **no te distraigas King, puedes sentirlo verdad"** pregunto Zangetsu mientras este se materializaba alado de ichigo **"esos demonios están en tu clases y también en la clase de Yuzu y Karin no bajes la guardia quien sabe que planeen hacer"** contesto Zangetsu

"lo sé, y no estoy tampoco tranquilo tengo q volver al hueco mundo en mañana por dos días y siento que ellos aran algo que no me agradara para nada

" **no te olvides también a Karin que ha estado actuando rara desde que vino ese sacerdote a visitarte hace 1 mes"**

"desde ese día puedo sentir como Karin ha aumentado su reiatsu y ha empezado a entrenar en la madrugada, y es algo que no me gusta, porque la iglesia está queriendo ah Karin de su lado, y si los demonios se dan cuenta intentaran matarla o reclutarla"

" **y que harás entonces King? Matarlos antes que ellos hagan algo"** pregunto Zangetsu mientras este empezaba a desvanecerse

"solo necesito que yumichika o Nel la vigilen los días que no este aquí" contesto ichigo mientras este se ponía de pie para confrontar a uno de los demonios que se acercaba haci donde estaba el

"kurosaki-san parece que no escucho la campana" contesto una fría voz

"discúlpeme Shitori-san me perdí en mis pensamientos no volverá a ocurrir" contesto ichigo mientras hacia una leve reverencia haci la presidenta del concejo estudiantil de Kuoh

"n-no tienes por qué ser tan formal, puedes llamarme s-sona" contesto Sona con un ligero sonrojo mientras empezaba a tartamudear

"seria descortés de mi parte llamarla de esa forma Shitori-san, pero si insiste yo le llamare por su nombre si usted me llama por el mío" contesto ichigo mientras este se dirigía a su aula dejando a una Sona con un gran sonrojo

"nos vemos en el curso Shitori-kaicho" contesto ichigo desapareciendo del lugar

Mientras que zona empezaba a recuperarse de su sonrojo "entendido i-i-ichigo" contesto zona con una pequeña sonrisa

"kaicho encontré a kurosaki-kun en los corredores en horarios de clases y por lo tanto lo mande a la oficina del concejo estudiantil como castigo" contesto su fiel vicepresidenta Tsubaki

"gracias tsubaki, pero recordaste que tenemos reunión con Rías en unos minutos verdad"

"s-se me olvido, discúlpeme kaicho" contesto con un pequeño sonrojo

"te perdono haci que vamos rápidamente antes que Rías llegue"

 **En el concejo estudiantil**

El ambiente era muy tenso más que todo por culpa de saji Genshirou que cuando vio a Ichigo entrar al consejo estudiantil este se puso a la ofensiva abrazando a Momo y diciendo que era suya y que este no se la quitaría, cosa que molesto mucho a ichigo

"escúchame bien mocoso no me importa que sea ella tu novia, y si ella se interesa en mí, es porque tu no le pones atención"

"tu mald-"

"silencio Saji, y no seas descortés con kurosaki-kun" contesto Tsubaki mientras que Sona veía a saji con molestia

"ichigo veo que no puedes estar sin meterte en problemas" contesto zona con un gran sonrojo al llamarlo por su nombre

"que puedo decir sona, los problemas me siguen" contesto ichigo con una ligera sonrisa que haci sonrojar a todas las presentes, mientras que saji miraba con rabia a ichigo

"p-puedes retirarte kurosaki-kun, parece que cometí un error y no supe que te encontraste con Kaicho" contesto tsubaki con un gran sonrojo

"está bien nos vemos luego" contesto retirándose de la sala del consejo estudiantil

 **10 min despues**

Se encontraban las dos grandes damas junto con el príncipe de Kuoh y la mascota en el concejo estudiantil junto con todo el Consejo estudiantil presente, haciendo que el ambiente este cada vez más tenso

"yo quiero a Yuzu kurosaki en mi sequito" contesto la gran dama de Kuoh con una gran sonrisa, mientas que la mayoría del concejo estudiantil estaba en desacuerdo

"no" contesto sona firmemente "se dé buena fuente que estas tras Isse Hyodo, haci que en mí respecta, es mi turno de escoger" contesto sona con una sonrisa mientras que tsubaki asentía ferozmente

"aunque Isse-san parece mostrar potencial de un engranaje, el poder que emana de Yuzu-san es otra cosa, verdad koneko" mientras que koneko asentía con una ligera sonrisa, "además también se dé buena fuente que estas más interesado en su hermano que en ella" contesto la pelirroja con un pequeño sonrojo

"t-tu también estas interesado en llegar a él por medio de su hermana" contesto sona a la defensiva con un gran sonrojo

"siento que no llegaremos a ningún lado" susurro kiba mirando a saji mientras este asentía con gran ira

 **Al día siguiente en la casa kurosaki**

Una hermosa casa de dos pisos muy parecido a la que tenían anteriormente, ichigo la compro fácilmente, ya que gracias a los hollows podían tener todo el dinero que ellos quisieran gracias a que las gargantas se abrían en cualquier parte que ellos quisieran, como la bóveda de un banco

Pero también como eran de gran ayuda también eran una gran molestia, los nuevos hollows que nacían de este mundo eran bestias primitivas y muy débiles, ya que si se quedaban en hueco mundo, solo servirían de alimento para los menos grandes, o cualquier otro hollow que ya tenía cierto tiempo, por lo tanto la mayoría de los hollows primitivos iban al mundo humano, causando caos a todas las fracciones y también a los humanos, ya que al no controlar sus poderes, estos abrían gargantas en cualquier parte, ya que ahora esta nueva tierra está conectada con hueco mundo pero debido a ese motivo todas las fracciones en especial los Demonios, y el sintoísmo junto con el nórdico, estaban intentando buscar respuestas, ya que cuando mataban a un hollow este desaparecía en partículas espirituales sin dejar rastro o forma de estudiar a los hollows, mientras que el lado de los Ángeles o Ángeles caídos no buscaban después algo que sorprendió a todos ya que es muy conocido la curiosidad del líder de los Ángeles caídos

Pero los humanos fueron algo totalmente distintos, ellos empezaban a ver monstruos que aparecían de la nada y que se alimentaban de carne según ellos, algo que mantenía a todas las naciones en alerta, ya que los hollows eran demonios que anunciaban el fin del mundo, algo que beneficio mucho a las diferentes religiones

"Yuzu, Karin recuerden que hoy tengo una reunión importante con unos amigos que nos dan el dinero" contesto ichigo mientras este salía con ropa casual "no causen problemas a Nel"

Mientras que la ya mencionada estaba usando un vestido verde mientras que su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas "no te preocupes ichi, ellas se portaran bien" contesto Nel mientras esta daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de ichigo, cosa que molesto mucho a sus hermanas

"okey, chicas cuídense vuelvo en dos días, y no olviden llevar sus collares" respondió Ichigo señalando a un collar blanco con forma de cruz con un cráneo negro en el centro, y el segundo un collar negro en forma de una llave, con un borde blanco

"no te preocupes ichigo, yo las estaré cuidando" contesto Nel con una sonrisa

"muy bien me retiro"

 **En Kuoh**

"ese collar" susurro koneko viendo el collar en forma de llave que tenía puesto hoy Yuzu

"es hermoso verdad, mi hermano dice que es un recuerdo de nuestros padres, y él no los dio hace un mes" contesto Yuzu con una gran sonrisa "también tiene uno Karin" contesto felizmente Yuzu señalado el collar blanco en forma de cruz, pero lo que más llamo la atención de koneko fue el cráneo negro que estaba en el centro

"es algo único" contesto Koneko sintiéndose intimidad por el collar de Karin ya que este desprendía energía sagrada

"como digas" contesto Karin sin importarle nada de lo que digan, ya que su relación con koneko nunca fue mejor que la de Yuzu, ya que koneko era tranquila y callada, mientras que a Karin le gustaba estar siempre activa en los deportes

"Yuzu tienes tiempo para ir a jugar a mi casa" pregunto koneko con una ligera esperanza en sus ojos

"no lo sé, ichi-ni está de viaje y actualmente nos está cuidando su "amiga" "contesto Yuzu con molestia en su voz, ya que a ella no le gustaba Nel ya que ella siempre estaba abrazando a ichigo

"sabes que si le dices jugar y comida, juntos Nel va a querer ir con Tigo verdad" contesto Karin despreocupada sin embargo se notaba la molestia en su voz cuando menciono el nombre de Nelliel

"tendremos que preguntárselo"

 **Club del ocultismo**

"el chico Isse Hyodo fue invitado a una cita por un ángel caído, parece que tiene un engranaje sagrado y los ángeles caídos quieren reclutarlo, o matarlo" contesto Kiba viendo como su presidenta estaba jugando un juego con de ajedrez con su Reyna

"entonces tendremos que resucitarlo, o reclutarlo antes que los Ángeles caídos" contesto Rías

"también informarle que hoy las hermanas de Kurosaki llevaban unos extraños collares, uno de ellos desprendía una energía oscura que nunca antes había sentido, y el otro una energía santa, pero al igual que la segunda eran débiles" contesto kiba viendo la reacción de su reina

Rías estaba en Shock, ante la noticia ya que ella nunca pensó que la familia Kurosaki tenía conexión con lo sobrenatural, o conocimiento sobre este

"por lo que me dijo koneko, eran de sus padres, y kurosaki-sempai se los dio para que ellas recuerden que sus padres siempre las estarán cuidando, y también la posibilidad de que Yuzu-san vaya a la casa para poder jugar con koneko" termino de informar kiba mientras este tomaba asiendo alado de Akeno quien iba perdiendo el juego de ajedrez

"tendremos que reclutar a Yuzu-san, akeno quiero que vigiles a Hyodo Isse en su cita de mañana" contesto Rías mientras levantaba 8 peones "si no me equivoco Hyodo-san tiene un poderoso engranaje sagrado, creo que el peón ira muy bien con el"

 **En la casa kurosaki**

"no y no, si tu hermano se entera de que te deje salir de noche el estaría enojado con migo y no me dejaría abrazarlo" contesto Nel con una mirada triste en su rostro

"por favor Nel, es mi amiga no puedo fallarla" contesto Yuzu haciendo sus ojos de perrito intentando convencer a Nel

"yo tengo entrenamiento del Equipo de futbol nos veremos más tarde" contesto Karin saliendo de la casa sin esperar respuesta de Nel

"P-PERO TU HERMANO" grito Nel mientras empezando a llorar

"por favor Nel" siguió insistiendo Yuzu

" _ichigo me dijo que Karin podría estar en peligro, para controlar a Karin voy a tener que dejar que Yuzu vaya, QUE HAGO, si dejo a Karin sola podría estar en peligro, y si dejo a Yuzu en casa también sola puede pasar algo"_ fueron los pensamientos de Nel que no sabía que hacer

Soltando un largo suspiro finalmente decidió "muy bien Yuzu puedes ir, pero quiero verte mañana a primera hora" contesto Nel dándose cuenta que tiene que proteger a Karin, y dejando a Yuzu con su amiga no generaría si es que algo extraño pasara

"okeyy" contesto Yuzu recogiendo su mochila mientras esta salía de su casa

"ahora tengo que ir a ver que Karin no se meta en problemas"

 **10 minutos despues**

Despues de dejar a Yuzu en la casa de su amiga, algo que impresiono mucho a Nel ya que la niña viven en una mansión, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que detectaba múltiples firmas de energía demoniaca dentro de la casa, algo que inquieto mucho a Nel pero al final decidió ir tras Karin, ya que esta se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad junto a una energía mucho más grande que cualquiera de los demonios que vivía en Kuoh

Después de usar Sonido múltiples veces pudo encontrar a Karin junto con un sacerdote, quien estaba comiendo una comida tradicional japonesa

"muy bien Karin, la verdad me sorprendió mucho que puedas manipular la energía sagrada a tal punto donde no te hace ningún daño" contesto el sacerdote mientras este no dejaba de mirar su plato

"según me explicaste, es raro que un humano pueda manipular la energía sagrada pero porque yo puedo manejarlo Dulio-san?" pregunto Karin quien tenía una pequeña lanza de luz en su mano izquierda

"eso es algo raro de explicar Karin, podría ser un engranaje sagrado" contesto una figura que angelical que apareció a lado de Dulio mientras que este se arrodillaba ante la vista del ángel

"Miguel-sama que está haciendo aquí señor?" pregunto Dulio mientras este escondía su comida

"vine aquí cuando me entere que una joven creyente tiene una gran afinidad por lo sagrado" contesto Gabriel sonriendo a Karin

"señorita kurosaki quisiera que se una a la fracción del Cielo"

"y que ganaría si decido unirme?" pregunto Karin sin sorprenderse por lo aparición de Miguel, pero por dentro estaba muy inquieta ya que ella nunca imagino encontrar se con un angel tan pronto, y por el conocimiento sobre la historia del cristianismo pudo deducir que era uno de los grandes Serafines del Cielo,

"protección para su familia y un futuro sirviendo a nuestro padre" contesto Miguel mientras este estaba sonriéndole

Mientras Karin estaba pensando que debería aceptar dicha oferta ya que su familia era todo lo que ella tenía y por su familia ella haría cualquier cosa

 **5 minutos antes en la casa Gremory**

Yuzu se encontraba en el dormitorio de su mejor amiga koneko

Pero Yuzu estaba en shock ya que mientras ellas jugaban, su mejor amiga dio un golpe a la pared ya que pensó ver a una araña, y destruyo la pared totalmente, luego koneko tuvo que explicar que ella era un demonio, y sobre el mundo sobrenatural

"y-ya veo" contesto Yuzu aun sorprendida

"lo estas tomando con calma" contesto koneko quien creería que su amiga estaría más sorprendida, o que aria un escandalo

"l-la verdad estoy muy sorprendida, pero no te comerás mi alma verdad?" pregunto Yuzu aun insegura, mientras que koneko la veía sorprendía por la impresión que tenía sobre los demonios

"los demonios no roban las almas, solo hacen contratos, tu pides algo, y nosotros cobramos algo del mismo valor, ya sea material o sentimental" contesto koneko mientras esta empezaba a acercarse mas a Yuzu "quisiera también que tú te conviertas en demonio" dijo koneko directamente, sin basilar

"c-c-como es eso posible"

"te convertirás en demonio gracias a esto" mostrando una pieza de ajedrez

"un alfil"

"si, este alfil es especial y te convertirá en demonio, pero no te obligare a eso"

"y si me convierto en demonio que pasara con mi familia" pregunto Yuzu sin saber si su amiga estaba diciendo la verdad sobre no obligarla

"si aceptas tu familia será protegida por los demonios, contra cualquier fracción, ya sea sintoísta, nórdico, y demás" contesto koneko quien se acercaba cada vez más cerca de Yuzu

"s-si oni-chan estará a salvo acepto" contesto Yuzu mientras que koneko la abrazaba

"no te arrepentirás Yuzu-chan"

 **Con Nel**

Nel estaba escondida en un árbol mientras esta suprimía su reiatsu totalmente, mientras ella estaba atenta a todo lo que estaban sucediendo, tanto con el sacerdote y el ángel que acabada de llegar, sin saber qué hacer, ya que ichigo le dijo que se mantenga al margen y que solo actué en caso de que sean atacas, sin mencionar que llevaban las dos sus collares, que eran sebos hollows, que atraían a menos grandes leales a Ichigo y que matarían a todo aquel con un fuerte reiatsu a excepción de sus hermanas, ya que el sebo también funcionaba como un fuerte sedante para que sus hermanas no vean lo que pasaría

"y que ganaría si decido unirme?" pregunto Karin sorprendiendo a Nel, ya que la hermana de ichigo parecía estar dispuesta a unirse a ellos

"protección para su familia y un futuro sirviendo a nuestro padre" contesto Miguel mientras este estaba sonriéndole

"eso es todo" susurro Nel usando sonido para aparecer junto a Karin, quien se sorprendió al ver a Nel aparecer junto a ella

"N-Nel que estas hacie-"sin poder terminar la frese Nel le dio un golpe en su cabeza para dejarla inconsciente

"les sugiero que se alejen de ella" contesto Nel mientras ella ponían a Karin en sus hombros "si se vuelven a acercar a ella les aseguro que no les ira bien" contesto Nel mientras que ella levantaba su reiatsu a la par del poder del Arcángel Miguel

"s-señorita por favor tranquilícese podemos llegar a un acuerdo" contesto Miguel aun con una sonrisa pero estando nervioso ya que ella apareció de la nada y su poder se sentía como los monstruos que aparecieron hace dos meses

"me tranquilizare cuando ustedes estén muertos" contesto Nel mientras múltiples gargantas gigantescas del tamaño de edificios aparecían por toda la zona mientras que manos blancas de gran tamaño salían de las gargantas "la verdad yo soy una pacifista" contesto  
Nel para alivio de Dulio

"pero viendo que tenían planes para Karin mis ideales pacíficos fueron destruidos y les aseguro que ahora mismo estarán MUERTOS"

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios**

 **También disculparme por los errores de escritura o palabras que no se entiendan debido a que lo revise con el corrector, y no estoy seguro si lo corregí bien o altere alguna palabra**

 **Sobre los emparejamientos, para ser sincero aun no pensé en eso, ya que al principio quise hacerlo una relación de Ichigo con sus hermanas, pero viendo la temática de DxD, es más harem, haci que lo dejare a votación, si es harem tendrán que ser sol chicas como máximo**

 **Nos vemos en un siguiente capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**La verdad tarde mucho haciendo este capítulo, ya que tuve que borrar y borrar, idea tras idea para poder hacer este capítulo, de una forma, un tanto única, y original**

 **Y para el emparejamiento, la verdad aun no pensé si era un emparejamiento normal o Harem, o quienes estaban en el harén (no más de 3 chicas) eso lo dejare a votar**

 **También agradeceré los comentarios que me dejanon, que me animan a escribir**

 **Ryomy.-Mas adelante Kenpachi ara su gran aparición en combate**

 **Alostt5.- la verdad sí, ya que es un par de historias donde ichigo es nuevo en el mundo y tiene que adaptarse a este y obedecer las órdenes de los demás, o mantener un perfil bajo, al hacer esta historia, hacerlo de manera diferente con su propia facción y ser el quien mande**

 **Kronanaok45.-no te preocupes, no abandonare la historia, pero si me pillaste un tiempo en subir los capítulos, ya no tengo un beta, y tengo que hacer las revisiones (malas revisiones gg) y luego volver a revisar, ya medida que reviso me vienen más ideas, y al final termino reescribiendo el cap.**

 **Dantrlan.- la verdad tenía una idea de qué hacer con las hermanas de Ichigo, pero a la medida que escribí este capítulo, y reescribiendo el capítulo, voy a tener que volver a pensar que hacer con ellas**

 **LA ONU - estoy de acuerdo con Tigo, un harem grande aria que pierda la esencia de ichigo, y que lo cambie su personaje**

 **Zexceed.- igualmente, no te preocupes, no voy a abandonar la historia**

 **Feliep.-perdón, por acabar el primer capítulo en la parte más interesante**

 **Bladetri: tu voto es contado, no te preocupes, pero también escribe que las chicas quieran el harén si es que harén gana**

 **Light Blizzard C.- si gana harén, solo por tres chicas**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.- No soy dueño de Bleach, ni de High Schoold Dxd**

Ichigo actualmente estaba sentado en el trono de hueco mundo viendo el mismo atuendo de Aisén, algo que era poco irónico, pero no podía negar que era cómodo, mientras que este leía informes sobre las diferentes fracciones, y grupos que recientemente se están formando, pero al leer el informe de Nel, lo enojo bastante, ichigo tenía que volver al mundo humano, ya que Nel le informo sobre Karin, y su encuentro con los ángeles, y ese era un motivo por el cual el tubo que volvía a aparecer de Starrk junto con su fracción, en caso de que sus hermanas sobre el amigo que están prestando dinero

Pero cuando también escribió en su informe sobre Yuzu, que volvía a la página de su amiga con un cambio de reiatsu, que era original era el humano de Quincy, pero ahora es más Demonio Quincy, que no era compatible con él. mundo humano después de las chicas vayan a Kuoh

" **tranquilízate rey, tu reiatsu puede atraer la atención indeseada, aunque estemos en el hueco del mundo Tú puedes alcanzar el sentido por unos cuantos"**

"los dos dragones locos que pelean por su" brecha "" fue la respuesta de Ichigo quien fue otro informe pero este fue hecho por Halibel "sabe muy bien que ellos no han abandonado ese lugar por miedo a perderlo totalmente, más que todo el rojo"

"aún _no hay que confiar en Ichigo, aunque seas un ser trascendental, no olvides que también lo sean Ywach y el Soul King, y al final fueron asesinados_ " fue después de Ywach

" **tiene razón rey, muchos reyes son asesinados en combate o son sorprendidos por un enemigo desconocido"**

"lo se ywach, también estas en lo cierto Zangetsu, y que proponen que haga"

" _una alianza con la fracción, eso puede ayudar, te aconsejará que intente forjar una alianza con la facción sintoísta y la del cielo, que tú y tus hermanas viven en la zona sintoísta y el cielo es una de las más grandes en todo el mundo también sería bueno aliarnos con ellos, para que dejen de molestar a Karin "_

" _**no olvides que la facción del cielo es la que tiene más territorio en el mundo, pero también es la más débil, tu te sugiero la facción histórica, que es la más estable"**_

"al final creo que no se puede hacer una alianza solitaria, tendremos que tener por lo mínimo, para que las hermanas tengan un buen futuro" Concurso Ichigo mientras terminan de leer el informe

" _**el poder atrae a muchos rey más que todo a los demonios, es por eso que las chicas demonios de Kuoh están atraídos por ti" fue la corta respuesta de Zangetsu**_

"al final si el informe que me dio, es verdad, voy a tener que formar una alianza con los demonios, o simplemente destruir a todos los demonios, por involucrar a Yuzu" fue la respuesta de Ichigo cuando esta bajaba su reiatsu para que sus espadas al gusto, al instante aparecieron Grimmjow, junto con Kenpachi y Starrk, y finalmente Halibel acompañada de varios números, y varios señores de Vas

"¿Halibel, ya terminaste de revisar todo el castillo?"

"si, y no encontré nada, parece que Aizen destruyo sus notas sobre el Hyogoku"

"busca también en el antiguo laboratorio de la ex octava espada, talvez encontremos algo" la preocupación de ichigo era más grande que de costumbre, aun que tenía un gran número de huecos que nacían cada día, no se podía evolucionar a Arrancars sin el Hyoyoku , por lo cual nunca mandaba a ningún Arrancar al mundo del hombre sin con la compañía de una espada,

"Puede retirarse, Starrk, vamos al mundo Humano" fue la respuesta de ichigo mientras Starrk tenía una garganta a la casa de ichigo

 **Club de lo Oculto**

Yuzu estaba muy nerviosa, ayer por la mañana, después de haber visto un mundo que nunca había visto, y después de casi desmayarse al ver como Rías Gremory

"Buenos dias chicos, quiero presentarles a Yuzu kurosaki, mi Obispo" fue la nueva introducción a su nobleza, mientras Yuzu sonreía forzosamente, que ella no conocía a nada más que a Koneko, para ella todos los presentes eran extraños

"h-hola a todos" fue la corta respuesta de Yuzu, mientras daba una pequeña reverencia

"Yuzu tu primera tarea como demonio es el reparto de estos folletos después de las clases" fue el tiempo de Rías mientras esta señalaba una gran cantidad de folletos junto a un par de tasas de te

"yo la ayudare kaicho" fue la corta respuesta de Koneko con una sonrisa

"muy bien koneko, ayudara a Yuzu" mientras que Rías no podían dejar de sonreir viendo que koneko por fin se abría a alguien

"entonces me retiro a pasar clase-" pero antes de que ella termine de hablar por celular a vibrar llamando la atención de todos

"¿Hola?" contesto Yuzu insegura, que era una ONU desconocido

"YUZUUUU-CHAN" fue un fuerte grito que se escuchó atravesó del móvil de Yuzu

"quien hablo" poniendo en el teléfono para que todos escuchen, que no reconocen la voz, y para que si alguien de los presentes reconoce su voz

"Yuzu, soy yo Nel, solo llamo para decirte que tu hermano acaba de llegar, y esta muy pero muy molesto, no hay quien sea de él" fue el fuerte grito que de Nel mientras estaba terminaba la llamada

"n-ni-san está enojado" fue el nivel de susurro de Yuzu mientras ella intentaba recordar que su hermano estaba enojado, se dio cuenta de que ella comenzó a tener una salida de club "tengo que decirle a Karin"

 **Con Karin**

Karin estaba muy confundida, ya la vez tenía mucho miedo, incluso recordó cuando ella se reunió con Dulio, y la aparición del Arcángel Miguel, y como ellos le ofrecían unirse a la iglesia, y que su familia estaba protegida por los ángeles

Pero después era algo borroso, que se vagamente en la aparición de Nel y como ella le daba un golpe en el cuello, no ayudo tampoco que Nel estaba nerviosa esta mañana, y esta no le dirigía la mirada

"KARIN" un fuete grito el saco de sus pensamientos, mientras que esta vez como su hermana corría lo más rápido que podía, y aun que ella no era físicamente fuerte, está corriendo más rápido que ella misma en atletismo, al llegar donde ella, vio que no hay signos de cansancio, algo que llamo la atención de Karin, pero decidió no mencionarlo solo para ver que se debía a su fuerte grito

"que pasa Yuzu parece que viste un fan"

"ONI-CHAN, oni-chan llego a casa, y Nel dice que está muy molesto" la respuesta de Yuzu sorprendió en gran medida a Karin, más que todo porque ella no recuerda que su hermano haya estado molesto antes, siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, pero eso no quería decir que estaba molesto

"tranquilízate, talvez Nel está exagerando"

"pero ella dice que no dejo abrazarse" ahora si era más raro, que a su vez no le importaba que lo abrase, físicamente lo ignoraba cuando lo hace

"cuando llegamos a la casa vamos a ver qué es lo que pasa" contest Karin sacando su teléfono para llamar a Dulio, y saber qué es lo que paso anoche, que tiene recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido

"muy bien clase vamos a continuar donde nos quedamos" se dio cuenta el tiempo paso rápido y ella no noto ni siquiera que entró la maestra, pero ella tenía un sentimiento constante, de que alguien la observaba, las veces que ella no se sentía observada era cuando estaba con Dulio, o algún enviado de la iglesia

"KARIN, deja de soñar, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil necesita junto con Yuzu" fue la corta respuesta de la maestra mientras esta señalaba a la puerta donde se encuentra el secretario del consejo estudiantil

El camino FUE aburrido, sin embargo this se mantuvo alerta, ya Que Dulio le enseño Sobre los demonios, ángeles, yokais, y Diferentes Razas, Y Que Cada raza Tiene Su Propia aura, Y Por Lo Que Sentir puedo, el consejo estudiantil, sin es humano, como no conoce las diferentes razas, aun no se puede distinguir que es que,

"por favor pasen, la presidenta las espera junto con Gremory-sempai" contesto el secretario con una voz molesta, que la odiaba de todo corazón a su hermano, algo que todo el mundo sabe

Al entrar Karin puedo ver todo el consejo estudiantil, junto con Gremory-sempai y todos los miembros del club de ocultismo y cómo su hermana se puso junto a los miembros del club algo que molesto mucho a Karin,

"gracias por venir Karin-san, te preguntaras porque estás aquí verdad?" poniendo nerviosa a Karin, mientras ella sacudía la cabeza en negación "dime Karin, crees en lo sobre natural"

Karin no sabía quién contestar, ya que ella dudaba mucho al contestar, ya que vio cómo el secretario se puso al lado de la puerta

"no creo en algo q no veo" contestó Karin mientras empezaba a ver como su hermana susurraba algo a Gremory

"deberías creer Karin-san, el mundo está lleno de misterios" contestó Gremory tocando el hombro de Karin, mientras que esta se puso atrás "Karin, Sona-san está interesada en ti" Karin se tensó y comenzó a canalizar su poder en su mano derecha para poder pelear, o en el peor de los casos matar a uno de ellos y correr al hotel donde Dulio-san, o levantar el poder que más que pueda para el dulce venga en su ayuda

"veras Karin, tu hermana ahora es parte del club de lo oculto, y nosotros queréis recibir una invitación al consejo estudiantil", el horror de Karin no podía ser más grande que escuchar eso, y al ser capaz de distinguirlo presente, mesclado con un poder parecido a ella "veras Karin, todos aquí somos, demonios y queremos que te conviertas en demonio" contesto sona mientras que sacaba sus alas, igual que todos los presentes, y para horror Yuzu también tenía esos alas de dominio

"Yuzu, que hiciste" fue el leve suspiro que salió de Karin sin poder creer lo que acaba de ver

"lo hice por ichi-ni, si me unió a ellos, estoy seguro y feliz toda su vida" contest Yuzu mientras este le daba una pequeña sonrisa

"y dinos Karin, que elijes" contesto Rías mientras ella se paraba junto a la cabeza, mientras que esta empezaba a temblar, y la mayoría se ponía delante de ella mientras le sonreía

"yo, no quiero" contestó Karin mientras esta empezaba a retroceder, mientras que se preparaba para detenerla "NO QUIERO" fue el fuerte grito que dio Karin mientras que estaba empezando una lanza de luz, y rápidamente apuñalo un sajón en su estomago

Todos estaban en shock por lo que acaba de ocurrir, nadie se movió al ver como Karin invocó una lanza de luz y se apuntó a un sajón en su estómago, y mientras todos estaban en shock, esta vez para salir corriendo de la escuela

"atrápenla" fue el leve suspiro que dio Sona aun sin poder creer lo que paso "ATRAPENLA RAPIDAMENTE, Y AYUDENME A CURVAR A SAJI" fue el grito que dio Sona para que todos los veamos salir de su shock

 **Con Karin**

Estaba corriendo, pero ella no podía creer que lo pasaba, el intento de encontrar el aura de Dulio, pero no la vida, y al no encontrar su intención de correr a su casa, pero esta vez no fue posible notar que ella estaba siendo observada. desde el momento que salió de la academia

Karin tenía mucha suerte de vivir cerca de la academia, al entrar a casa, a su hermano a un hombre alto de unos 30 años con un extraño, cuello blanco en su cuello, con forma de dientes de lobo

"Karin que ha-"

Sin dejarle terminar de hablar Karin corrió y lo abrazo mientras esta empezaba a llorar

A ichigo le rompió su corazón a su pequeña hermana llorando, se prometió que no dejaría a nadie de sus hermanas llorar, pero aquí está Karin, llorando y aferrándose al como si su vida dependiera de ello,

Lo único que puede hacer es abrazarla y frotar su espalda cuando está bien, y lo que sea es pasarlo por alto. Mientras que este dio señales a Starrk para que lo vea que fue lo que paso

Luego de una hora, la última vez que se estrelló fue un momento en el que no se pudo perder, y que no hubo nada que se pueda perder.

"que fue lo que paso Nel" susurro ichigo pecado aparte la vista de Karin

Nel estaba tenia que que dudaba mucho para contarle lo que paso, pero después de ver que Starrk y como este la deba señales para que hable decidió ceder y contarle todo

Al escuchar como Yuzu se había unido a los demonios no le sorprendió, pero al igual que a la misma familia estaba dispuesta a entregar un Karin a los demonios, solo por "protegerlo" algo que él no esperaba, las mismas facciones que lo estaban haciendo disputa sin fin estaban empezando a involucrar a sus hermanas en sus tontas peleas

Siguió escuchando a Nel, y fue algo que ella no merecía escuchar, Karin de muerte, una invocación de una espada, echa de puro, no ayudó por una cruz, o un artefacto de quincy, y esta apuñalo a un demonio y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo aprovechando el choque inicial de los demonios

"que paso después" susurro ichigo sin querer despertar a Karin

"curaron al demonio, y las líderes de ambos grupos desaparecieron en un círculo mágico junto con el demonio herido que dijeron que su hermano y hermana sabían que hacer para curarlo" Concurso Nel con una mirada seria

"imposible" conto Starrk quien estaba bien despierto "un arma quincy está destinado a destruir el alma, incluso que cura la herida su alma estará severamente dañada en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor de los casos, solo tiene un millón de copias de carne sin conciencia, no es mejor que un maniquí "con Starrk mientras que este se acerca a un ichigo

"que hacemos ahora kurosaki" pregunto Starrk inseguro "tu hermana no puede volver a la escuela, con lo que acaba de pasar, los demonios la seguirán, y quedan matarla por que hizo"

"Nel, dijiste que Karin tiene contactos con la iglesia verdad" susurro ichigo muy inseguro de lo que estaba diciendo, mientras que Nel simplemente hace tía "quiero que averigüen dónde se encuentra el hombre con el que Karin se reunía para que la entrene, y que lo traigan aquí, para que él y yo hablemos "contesto ichigo mientras Starrk dama un ligero asentimiento

"voy por lilinet, en el peor caso de los casos tiene que pelear" con Starrk mientras que ichigo estaba por negar "después de todo no hay más que pueda, Nel tiene que cuidar que tu hermana no se meta en problemas, Halibel tiene que ver el Hueco Mundo en tu ausencia, y no creo que mandar un Kenpachi o Grimmjow "mientras que se asustó débilmente mientras Starrk abría una garganta" después de todo, hijo tu primera Espada "Concurso Starrk mientras que la garganta se cerraba

 **En el Castillo Gremory**

"señor hicimos todo lo que pudimos, y tengo que decir que el peón de Sitri-sama está curado" con un demonio al verdadero Lucifer, que se encuentra junto al leviatán actual junto a sus hermanas que no pueden dejar de sospechar de la muerte

"Sin embargo, la herida es algo que nunca vi, su cuerpo fue herido gravemente, pero el arma no es una lanza de luz normal, es una lanza con un poder único, ya que el arma no está destinada a matar su cuerpo, si no a amores suyos con los ojos abiertos

"y en qué tan seguro sobre eso" preguntó Serafall seriamente, algo que muchos demonios, que era raro y a la vez real de Leviatán

"Hizo la prueba con los fragmentos de la lanza, que estaban en el estómago de Saji-San y cuando uno de los internos estaba dentro del pequeño corte y la puntada de la espalda, suplicando que lo hacía, en la actualidad el interno está sano , pero afirma que no puedo sentirme por su mano y tampoco puede moverlo "dejando sorprendidos a los actuales Maos, ya una muy aterrorizada Sona

"por lo que pudimos ver esta lanza es única, y algo nuevo" contestó Sirchez impresionado por ese poder, ya la vez horrorizado "quien fue el que hizo esta herida al pie de su hijo" preguntó Serafall con una mirada de ira

"fue mi culpa hermana" contestó a Sona, cuando esta empezaba a derramar lágrimas "intente añadir un nuevo peón a mi nobleza, pero todo salió mal" contestó Sona mientras que no podía contenerse y comenzó a llorar "n-nosotros, estábamos p- por obligarla a convertirse en un demonio, y ella actuó como si estuviéramos amenazando "

"ya veo sona, pero aún queda el problema de que este es algo nunca visto antes, si alguno de los pilares se entera de esto, buscamos la chica a toda costa, quien fue el que retiró la lanza del peón de Sona"

"fue Yuzu, mi nuevo obispo, y la que intento reclutar sona, es su hermana, por lo que vi Yuzu es inmune a los ataques de luz, ya que la lanza no le hizo nada" contestó Rías mientras esta abrazaba a su amiga

"un demonio con una inmunidad a lo sagrado, es algo imposible, pero a la vez, muchos demonios que se quedan para sus hijos, tenga esa inmunidad a la luz, y ser invencibles, por ejemplo Phoenix va a querer tener a esta chica , ella ya tiene un descendiente con esta inmunidad a la luz, ya que esa es la debilidad de todos los demonios sin importar el poder que tiene "Conversión de Sirzechs mientras que este viendo como Serafall empezaba a mirar horrorizaba porque nunca pensó en eso, ella estaba más concentrada en el bienestar de su hermana

"y lo peor de todo es que no podemos hacer nada, tarde o temprano todo el infierno se entera de eso, y al ser un demonio reencarnado, no tiene muchos derechos" contesto Serafall "pero, si las niñas tienen este poder, talvez algún familiar también lo tiene, y también las diferentes facciones, o pilares irán a buscarlo "Firmo Serafall mientras esta empezaba a dirigirse donde estará Rías y Sona

"ellas tienen un hermano mayor, no tienen padres, solo un hermano"

"en tiempo de estar en peligro de perderse una vez que el mundo sobrenatural sea a la habilidad de sus hermanas" Serafall invoco un gran círculo mágico "voy a ver a la niña que lo hizo al peón de mi tan-tan, y puedo asegurarte que la congelare viva "mientras esta desaparecía de la sala, dejando un sorches, muy preocupado y nervioso

"vamos rápidamente antes que Serafall haga" invocando un gran círculo rojo en sus pies para dirigir al mundo humano

 **Con ichigo**

Después de que Starrk se fue, llevo a Karin a su cuarto, y poco después apareció Yuzu junto con la mayoría del club de lo oculto, y el consejo estudiantil, al principio él estaba dispuesto a reír un Yuzu por lo que hizo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, para ver qué es lo que ella

"Yuzu, explíqueme porque tu hermana llego llorando a casa y por qué decidieron salirse de clases" con una voz dura y de reproche dirigida en hermana, mientras ella se tensaba sin saber qué responder, pero él sabía que ella se encontraba bien nerviosa

"y también que hacen ellos aquí" pregunto con una voz ya cansada de todo lo que estaba pasando

"kurosaki-san, con los problemas que ella tiene con los problemas con ella y con los problemas que ella tiene" Con Tsubaki igualmente nerviosa que Yuzu, pero al igual que ella con una sonrisa

"mi hermana me llogo y me dice que fue un pequeño problema, que sugirió que digan la verdad o los votare de aquí" mientras que señalaba la puerta

"ichi-ni p-por favor es algo de chicas"

"por qué está aquí el idiota este que no deja de sonreír" pregunto ichigo señalando un kiba quien estaba forzando su sonrisa, pero por qué estaba reaccionado

"saben que, si no viven aquí, o no tienen parentesco con migo reti-"

DING DONG

Sonó su timbre sin previo aviso, mientras que ichigo apretaba sus dientes, mientras que la otra vez más profunda, ante las molestias que acababan de llegar a la puerta de su casa, al abrir la puerta puedo ver algo que las tenía más raro, vio al real lucifer, junto a la actual Maoh quien se va muy serio, algo raro, ya que ella y sus reportes ella es muy alegre, junto con una Rías, que consolaba a Sona, mientras que todos entraban a su caso sin pedir si permiso, algo que enojo aún más a ichigo

"no se quien mierda se cree que hijo, pero quiero que se vayan de mi casa AHORA" llamando la atención de todos los presentes mientras que no esté más que ignorándolo, concentrándose mas en los Machos que acaban de llegar

"donde está la mocosa" susurro Serafall llamando la atención de ichigo

"ella está en la segunda planta leviatán-sama" contesto kiba sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que este se acercaba a la puerta de salida "disculpe" sempai "pero este ya no requiere su presencia" contesto kiba, sin notar que ichigo no le estaba prestando atención, ya que estaba viendo como Serafall estaba subiendo al segundo cuando sus manos empezaban a formarse una espada de hielo

Este quiso intervenir pero vio como el real lucifer también empezó a subir las grandes, sin más que hacer. Fue un paso adelante en mi vida. Antes de eso, reaccionó. una mano

"como diga sempai" contesto kiba con una sonrisa dando el campo a ichigo, para que este corra hacie el segundo piso

"Por qué hiciste eso kiba-sempai" preguntó Yuzu, insegura de lo que acaba de pasar "lo más seguro es que leviatán-sama compañero a tu hermana por lo que paso con saji" contestó kiba sin importarle la expresión de horror en el rostro de Karin

"p-pero porque" pregunto horrorizada Yuzu

"es muy bien sabido que Serafall tiene un complejo de hermana, y por lo que paso al peón de sona, ella tomara represalias" contesto Akeno

"m-ataran a ichi-ni también?" pregunto insegura, mientras esta empezaba a temblar mirando a su "Reyna"

"no lo sé Yuzu, talvez, habrá que altere sus recuerdos para que olviden una Karin" contesto Rías con una mirada fría y de odio cuando menciono a Karin

"pero prometiste que mi familia estaría en peligro, tú me mentiste", conquista Yuzu mientras esta derramaba lágrimas, mientras que koneko corío hacia ella para consolarla

"no debe pasar eso" susurro Rías, aun enojada "no sabía cómo reaccionaría tu hermana, y en la forma en que lo hacía ella es peligrosa" contesto Rías mientras esta se acercaba a Yuzu

"el poder que ella tiene, no mato a saji, pero lo dejo en un estado vegetal, ese poder es peligroso" contesto Sona empezando a tranquilizarse "y tú también tienes ese poder" continuo Sona mientras las Rías comenzaba a mirar su amiga sospecha que "tu también deberías ser ejecutada porque tu sugeriste que ella debía tener una mi nobleza" contestó Sona mientras esta formaba un gran circulo mágico

"Kaicho, ayude a Yuzu contesto Koneko esperando que Rías ayude a su amiga

"yo, yo, n-no sé qué hacer" contó Rías incapaz de hacer algo, ya que ella también estaba molesta con Yuzu, por lo que paso al peón de Sona

En horror estaba marcado en el rostro de Koneko al escuchar esas palabras de Rías, que nunca lo había querido que Rey abandonara a su lado solo por un malentendido

BOOOMMM

"SERAFALL-SAMA"

"LEVIATAN-SAMA"

"HERMANA"

 **Hace unos momentos**

"Serafall por favor recapacita, no puedes ir y matarla cuando la chica se defiende"

"ella es la causa que mi Sona este llorando, ella mato a su peón" contesto Serafall mientras esta apresuraba su paso para llegar al cuarto de la responsable de las lágrimas de su hermana

"tu hermana la asusto, e intento obligarla, esto fue solo un accidente" contesto sorches mientras se paraba delante de Serafall

"tu harías lo mismo que yo, si hubiera sido tu hermana Sirzechs y no lo niegues" contestó Serafall elevando su poder, mientras que Sirzechs solo se apartó del camino mientras este asentía sin vacilar

"como les dije antes es mejor que vayar de mi casa si no quieren salir lastimados" con esto ichigo que había subido rápidamente para evitar que la leviatán hiciera algo

"disculpa, pero después de esto olvidaba que tenías una hermana, que no sufría" BHOO "sin poder terminar la frase" Serafall hace un gran dolor en su estómago que la hizo arrodillarse mientras que se escupía sangre "" Te lo diré una vez más "Escucho un susurro en su lado derecho "si no se van a asegurar que lo lamentaran" susurro ichigo quien uso un Shumpo para aparecer junto a Serafall y dándole una patata mandándola junto a Sirzechs

"lo mismo para ti Lucifer, si no quieres que te pase algo por tu hermana te sugiero que te vayas"

"es una amenaza chico" preguntó Sirchez mientras este empezaba a levantar su poder para mostrarle el gran error de amenazar a su hermana "ese fue un golpe de suerte que distrae a Serafall, ya que está distraído, pero ahora las cosas van enserio"

Mientras este lanzaba su poder de la destrucción, este no se puede ver en el mismo punto que el que se dirige a él

Sirchez vio muchas cosas en la guerra contra la antigua facción Anti-Maoh, pero lo que acaba de ser era imposible

El poder de la destrucción desapareció antes de tocar un ichigo, mientras que este simplemente lo miró aburrido, y fue algo que le sirvió mucho a Sirzechs

"ahora es mi turno" contestó ichigo desapareciendo en un shumpo y apareciendo junto a Sirzechs señalizando con un dedo "cero" susurro mientras que un gran orbe negro se formaba y golpeaba al frente al lucifer, mandándolo a volar y talvez con otro que daño, Ya que el cero lo formo lo más rápido que puedo y lo que no puedo concentrar mayor poder para que este sea más destructivo

Sin perder tiempo con su otra mano apuntándose a Serafall con su puño "bala" una diferencia de cero con esta poderosa batalla, Serafall en su intento por detener el ataque para un muro de hielo, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando la bala atravesó el muro como si no hubiera sido hay mandándola al primer piso

"SERAFALL-SAMA"

"LEVIATAN-SAMA"

"HERMANA"

Ichigo sabía que sus hermanas estaban en peligro desde ahora, que tenían una forma rápida de mantener los demonios a Raya hasta que crear un Hooke y hasta que formen una alianza estable,

"Nel, ve por Karin y llévala a hueco mundo, y déjala junto a Halibel, y luego vuelve rápidamente" mientras que Nel apareció en un Sonido junto a ichigo

"como órdenes" contestó Nel mientras estaba en el cuarto de Karin, cuando ichigo decidió ir a por Yuzu, saltando por el mismo camino que hizo cuando se mandó al primer piso, aterrizando al lado de una niña que estaba con un gran morete en su rostro pero no mostraba signos de estar lastimada

"bala un ataque muy rápido, pero carece de poder" contesto ichigo mientras este se acercaba a Yuzu "vámonos Yuzu" contestó ichigo mientras este vio cómo su hermana lo abrazo con fuerza

"perdóname ichi-ni, ellos me prometieron que todo estaría bien, que te protegerán y Karin, nunca pensaste que esto pasaría" fue el yanto de Yuzu que rompió una parte de su corazón, mientras que este correspondía al abraza

"todo estará bien Yuzu" conto ichigo mientras que una garganta se abrió detrás de Yuzu, para gran horror de la mayoría de los presentes "todo estará bien Yuzu, no te preocupes" contesto Ichigo viendo como Halibel salía de la garganta junto con Nel

"mi rey" contesto Halibel mientras esta hacia reverencia a ichigo "por qué viniste Tier?"

"mi rey, encontrar las notas sobre el kyogoku oculto en el laboratorio de la ex octava espada, al parecer las notas están hechas con las letras de Aizen" contesto Halibel para gran alegría de ichigo

"vámonos Yuzu, Karin ya nos está esperando"

"m-mi amiga, ichi-ni, ella me defendió, pero aun así ha querido matarme junto con ella" contestó Yuzu señalando a Koneko, quien no se movió de su lugar, ya que se encontró en shock total por lo que estaba viendo

"muy bien, Nel lleva a la amiga de Yuzu, ella ira con nosotros como invitada, Tier, la actual Leviatán es la encargada de asuntos exteriores de los demonios, talvez podemos ayudarnos con nuestros inconvenientes" contesto ichigo, mientras que Halibel desaparecía de la vista de todos, solo para volver a aparecer para el gran horror de todos ustedes que se encuentran blandiendo su espada en el cuello de Serafall

"Q-QUE CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO" grito sona como si se llevaran a su hermana como una prisionera para ser usado como esclava o talvez peor

"tu hermana amenazo la vida de mis hermanas, y tú también amenazaste sus vidas involucradas en el mundo sobrenatural, y por esas acciones, estas son las consecuencias"

 **No olviden comentar, ya que cada comentario o sugerencia ayudan a mejorar la historia**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
